


Ruined

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: Also posted on my TumblrUsername: myassbelongstobucky





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is incredibly short but I was inspired by the fic Salt by @borkingbarnes its just a super sweet, super fluffy. just teeth rotting fluff. Lots of love, Aphrodite.

You were ruined.   
Completely, and utterly, ruined.   
The smile you saw on his face when he walked past you. It wasn't like the smile he smiled with Steve, or the dirty smirk he wore when messing with Sam, it was a grin that was saved just for you, and you knew that. The softness in his eyes and the innocent, yet enticing, curl of his lips. You knew there was something behind that smile that you couldn't yet see, a secret meaning to the way he looked at you.   
-  
No one else could make you melt the way he did.  
A small whisper in your ear, a light touch on the small of your back, and god, the way he grinned when he saw the look on you face. He knew exactly what he did to you.   
“That will always be a good look on you, baby doll.” Bucky smirked, his voice rumbling everything inside of you.   
You could only guess what he saw. A pink face. Wide eyes. And not to mention your swollen lips from biting on them so much when he was around.   
-  
No one could love you like he did.   
You're heart throbbed when he trusted you enough to open his heart to you and to tell you his past for himself. He told you his worries and doubts and fears as you just listened, petting his hair to comfort him.   
The way he held onto you, whether it being intimate or just holding hands, he always held you as if he were protecting you from everything, but still showing you a life you never knew before. How did his fingers intertwine with yours so perfectly? How did he always know which way you wanted to be touched, whether it be manhandled or soft, praising touches.   
-  
You were ruined.   
Completely and utterly ruined.   
And he knew that. Every time he kissed you it was just proof of how head over heels you were for him. Completely enamored by everything he said and did.  
You never wanted anyone else to touch you, to love you. You aren't even sure if you'll ever be able to have anyone else kiss you after having Bucky’s lips on yours.   
You were completely ruined for anyone else.   
"God, I love you so much."  
And so was he.   
"I love you more than you will ever know."  
But neither of you would have it any other way.


End file.
